Akuma de sourou
by Arashi-san
Summary: ao tentar ajudar sua amiga, tenten se mete em uma encrenca, tem que ser e 'empregadinha' de um dos garotos mais problemáticos da escola...Hyuuga Neji...e o unico jeito de se virar é comprometendo Sakura.muitas surpresas esperam Tenten e Neji! xDDU.A


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... E vocês já sabem o resto...u.u**

**OBS: Essa fic foi baseada em um Manga... Com o mesmo nome! xD**

**Casais: Neji e Tenten, Sasuke e Sakura **

**Chega de baboseiras e vamos a fic!**

Cap.I : Shougen to Odoroki ( Revelações e Surpresas)

"Não...já disse que não, Tenten!"- a garota de cabelos rosa se irritava com a amiga, que por sinal era muito, muito insistente.- "Agora vamos logo porque o sinal já bateu!"

Tenten e Sakura são amigas de infância.Sakura é apaixonada por Sasuke, que por um acaso do destino é um dos garotos mais populares a cobiçados do colégio, Tenten que está no meio de tudo isso, apenas tenta ajudar a amiga, e convence-la a se declarar para o garoto de uma vez por todas.

"Mas...Sakura... é só você chegar a falar pra ele, será que é tão difícil assim?" –Tenten tentava convence-la, a Haruno apenas revira os olhos com um semblante de raiva no rosto.

"É! Eu quero ver o dia que você começar a gostar de um garoto!"- Ela diz um pouco corada, arrastando a morena para dentro da sala.

"Já sei!"- Tenten senta em uma das últimas e Sakura ao seu lado - " você pode fazer uma carta...e eu entrego ela para você!"- A Haruno para pensativa, logo em seguida ela se vira para a amiga, decidida.

"Ta bom...você venceu...eu faço a carta... mas quem vai entregar pra ele, é você!"

Tenten sorri vitoriosa, a tempos ela insistia nessa estória e finalmente agora havia conseguido convencer Sakura.

"Ótimo, pode começar a fazer agora mesmo,que na hora da saida!"-diz por fim e se cala, pois o professor havia acabado de chegar na sala.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Lá está ele, Sakura..."- as duas se encontravam perto da sala, de um ângulo onde podiam ver Sasuke conversando.-"Está pronta, tem mesmo certeza disso?"- a Haruno acente com a cabeça e entrega a carta para Tenten.

A morena respira fundo, fecha os olhos e se prepara. Sakura que já estava impaciente empurra Tenten, fazendo com que ela trombe com o garoto.

"Isto é para você!"- ainda de olhos fechados, a morena estende a mão com a carta e finalmente resolve encarar o garoto, que possuía orbes perolados.

Perae...

Uchiha Sasuke **_não _**possuía orbes perolados...!

O garoto revira os olhos com um semblante de tédio no rosto, murmurando um **" _que idiota" _**para a morena que ficou sem reação ao ver Sasuke passar do seu lado com seus amigos.A morena sai correndo e se tranca no banheiro... Sendo seguida por Sakura, que corria desesperadamente atrás dela.

"Tenten...VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE ACABOU DE FAZER?" - A jovem de cabelos róseos gritava no banheiro indignada com a amiga - "Você sabe ao menos quem é aquele garoto?"- A Mitsashi nega com a cabeça e Sakura bufa mais irritada do que já estava - " Aquele é o Hyuuga Neji do 3° ano B...o único filho do diretor, é também muito problemático... tem garotas que o chamam de "príncipe encantado", ele é muito popular entre as garotas da escola... você sabe né...aquelas garotas loucas e obsessivas – Tenten começa a bater na cabeça com as mãos fazendo Sakura olha-la assustada- O que foi?

" Eu fui chamada de idiota pelo garoto mais popular da escola..."

"Não se preocupe...Vamos achar o Sasuke-kun e você entrega a minha carta para ele!"-a Haruno coloca a mão no ombro da amiga numa tentativa de conforta-la, o que não adiantou por muito tempo pois Tenten começou a rir desesperadamente, e Sakura sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal – "Por favor Tenten...me diga que você esta com a carta.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Não...eu acho que deixe cair...HAHAHAHA..."- Sakura controlou a vontade de pular no pescoço da amiga e estrangula-la.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sakura andava pelo jardim do colégio aflita procurando da porcaria da carta que havia feito, já tinha procurado por vários lugares...E não encontrado.Tenten já havia ido embora com a promessa de que ajudaria a encontrar a carta.

"Eu preciso encontrar essa carta rápido!" – A jovem vasculhava a grama, a procura do papel.

"Er...Hm...Você é Haruno Sakura da minha sala, não é mesmo?"- uma voz familiar fala com a garota, fazendo ela virar e arregalar os olhos – " Sou Uchiha Sasuke...acho que nunca nos falamos...O que você esta fazendo ai?

"Estou procurando...procurando...a...a...a...fivela do meu cinto!"-ela da um Sorriso amarelo para o garoto e estende a mão para ela.

"Já está um pouco tarde, não acha?"-ele olha para o céu- Acho que vai chover...é melhor você ir para casa.

"É verdade...você está certo!" – ela cora com o comentário do garoto e se vira. – "Até mais então...Sasuke-kun...

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Deitada em sua cama , a morena não se conforma com a situação. Recapitulando...ela havia convencido Sakura fazer a carta, havia entregado a porcaria da carta para o garoto errado...ou melhor, havia entregado a porcaria da carta para um dos garotos mais problemáticos da escola, que a havia chamado de idiota. Não tinha como focar pior, tinha!

Nessa hora a campinha toca fazendo a garota se assustar e levando em um pulo da cama imaginando quem poderia ser, ela fica mais surpresa quando abre a porta...era ele...Hyuuga Neji. O que ele estaria fazendo lá afinal?

"Haruno Sakura...você encontrou o que estava procurando?" –ele dá um sorriso doce e tira a carta do bolso.

" Muito Obrigada...você salvou a minha vida!"-Tenten exclama feliz, "**_ele não é tão mau assim..."_** mas quando estende a mão para pegar, ele a guarda novamente em seu bolso.

"Obrigada, por quê?" – em resposta, Tenten faz uma cara intrigada e o garoto continua.-"O que te leva a crer que eu sairia da minha casa somente para te entregar essa carta?"-Tenten começa a ficar preocupada com as palavras do Hyuuga- Quero que seja minha empregada...

"Vá para o inferno!"-ela explode- "Quero apenas que me devolva essa droga de carta!"

"Bem...acho que você não entendeu a situação!-ele muda para um tom sombrio- "ter essa carta que você para _amado_, e fazer centenas de cópias dela, é extremamente e simples..."-ela arregala os olhos- então imagine tudo isso voando pelo telhado do colégio...

"O-o que?"

"Acho que agora você começou a entender...Sou Hyuuga Neji...do 3° ano B...pode me chamar de Neji-kun, Sakura-chan!"-o sorriso doce volta a face do garoto que a enlaça pela cintura e beija sua bochecha-"nos vemos amanhã, Sakura–chan!

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Não muito tempo depois que Neji foi embora e mãe de Tenten chega em casa muito feliz...a Mitsashi achou muito estranho, pois sua mãe estava hm... meio... fora do normal.

"Você vai a algum lugar, mãe?"

"Um encontro!"-e mais velha diz andando apressadamente pela casa, a procura de seus pertences.-" Já vou indo, filha!-ela sai pela porta e no caminho para o carro se vira para Tenten novamente.-Você deveria arrumar um namorado também, Tenten!

A morena observa a mãe se distanciar com uma gota na cabeça _'deixar a preciosa filha para ir à um encontro...e eu não preciso de namorado, o Neji já me dá bastante trabalho'_

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"O que esta dizendo, Tenten?"-Sakura estava incrédula com a estória da amiga, como aquele garoto podia ser tão desprezível, afinal?

" É isso que você ouviu... se eu não foi a 'empregadinha' dele...ele vai mostrar a sua carta pra todo o mundo"-Tenten engole seco, Hyuuga Neji podia ser Lindo... mas ao mesmo tempo era uma pessoa no mínimo egocêntrica.

"Bom Dia, Sakura-chan!"- Neji aparece atrás de Tenten, a beijando no rosto.- Quem é a sua amiga?

"Falando no demônio..."-e morena o olha com um olhar assassino-"essa é a Tenten...e não faça mais perguntas!"

" Certo!"-ele sorri cínico- "Agora vamos... Antes que a gente se atrase!"

"Vamos aonde?"-o Hyuuga revira os olhos e a puxa pelo braço para dentro de sua sala.

"Pronto... apenas fiquei ai!"- ele senta em sua carteira, e todos os garotos foram até ele perguntando quem era a garota.-"Essa é a Sakura-chan...apenas digam alguma coisa, que ela é obrigada a fazer.

"Quero ver sua calcinha!"-diz um dos garotos que estava do lado de Neji. Tenten apenas se levanta e da um tapa no rapaz.

"Não adianta...ela só obedece a mim."-ele se levanta e puxa Tenten-" Sente-se aqui do meu lado, você vai anotar a tarefa para mim!"- ele volta a se sentar, e o professor entra na sala pousando o olhar diretamente em Tenten.

"Por que tem uma garota aqui?"-o sensei pergunta sério. -"Quem a trouxe para cá?"-Tenten agradece mentalmente o sensei por ter visto que ela estava lá, agora finalmente poderia sair.

" Foi o Neji que trouxe ela aqui, sensei!"

"Ah...foi você Hyuuga...tudo bem então, apenas avise eu pai por mim!"-o mais velho fala com uma gota.

Tenten quase cai da cadeira com a atitude do professor...aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

"Não adianta... Ninguém pode me impedir de fazer o que eu quero!"-Neji fala sorridente, observando a cara assustada de Tenten.

"O que você quer afinal, garoto?"-a morena o encara incrédula.

"Nada...só quero me divertir...incomodando garotas, como você!"

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Eu já tinha ouvido falar desse povo do 3°B...são do tipo idiota-problemáico que a escola não pode punir... e o Hyuuga Neji é o líder, as garotas que ele escolhe, não importa se é desse escola ou não,ela ficam presas naquela sala pra sempre, até que fiquem loucas e não agüentem mais!"-Ino , Sakura e Tenten estavam sentadas no intervalo da aula, Sakura havia contado a estória para Ino, que não conseguiu acreditar que Tenten havia sido tão idiota.

"E por que sou **eu** dessa vez?"-Tenten diz desesperada.

"VOCÊ È UMA COVARDE!"-Ino continua –" Aquele idiota tem você na palma da mão, quer sabe...? EU VOU PEGAR ESSA CARTA DE VOLTA!-a loira diz determinada, indo até a sala de Neji.

Ino entra na sala do 3°B quase derrubando a porta, mas toda a pose que tinha some ao ver o Hyuuga que havia acabado de voltar da Educação Física, sem camisa no meio da porta.

"O que foi?"- Neji encarou a loira com um olhar de desprezo.-"Estou me trocando!" –ele disse aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

"Estou honrada em oferece-la para te servir, mesmo ela sendo um pouco teimosa!"-a Tenten a olha com ódio, Ino por sua vez empurra a morena para cima do Hyuuga e sai correndo com Sakura sussurrando algo sobre Neji ser lindo.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sakura andava apresada pelo corredores, pois já estava atrasada, por esse motivo acaba esbarrando em uma garota...correção...a garota coloca o pé para que Sakura tropece.

"Você é Haruno Sakura, não é?- a garota sussurra um 'sim' para a outra que se encontrava de pé-"Quem te deu permissão para ficar do lado do Neji-sama, você está zoando com ele, é?"-a garota morena estreita os olhos para Sakura- Será que não entende...você não tem os requerimentos e logo ele vai se cansar de você!

A Haruno estava ficando de saco cheio disso, primeiro aquele garoto que havia pego sua carta e obrigado Tenten e ser a empregada dele, e agora essa trouxa vem dizer que alguém precisa de _permissão_ para andar com o tal de Neji?...isso Já estava indo longe demais.

"O que vocês estão fazendo ai?"-a garota escuta uma voz familiar. Sasuke se aproximava rapidamente do local, a garota de cabelos pretos apenas vira as costas e sai andando.

O Uchiha se abaixa ao lado de Sakura e a ajuda com os livros que haviam caído.

"Você está bem, Haruno? O que elas fizeram com você?"

"Nada...hehehe... eu estou bem!-ela responde nervosa e se levanta.

"...Eu acabei de ouvir uns amigos meus, que você está fazendo algumas coisas para os alunos do 3° B..."-ele entrega o ultimo livro para ela e se levanta também.

"N-não é isso...é por que há uma série de razoes!"-ela coça a cabeça mais nervosa ainda.

" Hum...embora eu não entenda que tipo de razões você tenha, se você não quer fazer deveria deixar claro!"

"Obrigada..."-ela cora violentamente com o comentário do rapaz, _'ele está preocupado comigo?'._

Tenten observava a sena muito feliz, finalmente Sakura havia arrumado coragem para dizer mais do um 'Oi' para Sasuke, ela foi até a amiga, que a recebeu com um abraço.

"Você vai se livrar do idiota do Neji...por que eu vou me declarar pro Sasuke!"- a garoto fala determinada, ainda abraçando a amiga.

"Sakura...não faça isso por mim, não quero que você se culpe depois!"

"Não se preocupe com isso, agora vai fala pro Neji que você não é mais a empregada dele!"- ela sorri docemente e puxa Tenten até a sala de Neji.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Então você está indo se declarar para o seu querido Sasuke-_kun_..."-Neji diz tranquilamente enquanto se abana com uma revista. -" Tem certeza que consegue fazer isso?"

"C-claro!...Agora você não pode mais me ameaçar, eu ano vou ouvir mais as suas ordens!"-Tenten diz decidida.

"Uhm...Tá certo..."-ele sorri sarcástico, e a morena sai da sala, se encontrando com Sakura do outro lado da porta.

A garota de cabelos pretos que brigara com Sakura no outro dia, entra na sala confusa...então não ela não era Haruno Sakura...estava se passando por ela, agora só restava saber o por que.

"Hei, Kin-chan!"-diz Kimimaru, que estava ao lado de Neji.

"Neji-sama, eu fiz uns biscoitos pra você, vamos comer!"- ela se aproxima do Hyuuga sorrindo.

"Não, obrigado.Também já não falei pra você não me chamar assim?"-ele responde frio, fazendo com que o sorriso da garota sumisse.

"Ah?Não me diga que você esta bravo?"-Kimimaru revira os olhos.

"Eu...não estou..."

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Tenten chegou apressada procurando por Sakura. Ela havia dito que iria se declarar para Sasuke assim que chegasse, então queria encontra-la para saber se tudo havia dado certo. O problema é que Tenten não a achava em lugar algum, e isso a estava deixando preocupada.Ela foi até o banheiro e ouviu soluços em uma das cabines individuais.

"Sakura!"-Tenten olhou desesperada para a amiga que chorava descontroladamente-"O que aconteceu?"-A Haruno por sua vez apenas mostra a carta para ela."

"Estava no mural da escola..."-diz simplesmente, fazendo Tenten quase cair para trás.

"EU VO MATA AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!"- Tenten se levanta ,pega a carta da mão de Sakura e sai correndo para a sala de Neji.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Neji ao ver a garota entrar em sua sala correndo não perde a oportunidade de provoca-la.

"Conseguiu se declar..."

PAF! (onomatopéia que significa alguma coisa que eu não lembro! xDD)

Tenten não espera Neji terminar a frase, estava no limite com aquele garoto e não iria deixar barato.

"Deixa eu me apresentar para você...meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten, SEU DESGRAÇADO, e isso aqui...-ela pega a carta e mostra para ele- " É da minha melhor amiga, sabe?...Muito Obrigada Hyuuga Neji...VOCE ACABA DE ESTRAGAR A VIDA DELA!"- os berros de Tenten podiam ser ouvidos de longe-"VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR SATISFEITO AGORA, VOCÊ SÓ FAZ ISSO POR QUE NUNCA GOSTOU DE NINGUÉM...o sentimento de uma pessoa NÃO FOI FEITO PRA VOCÊ BRINCAR!"

"Isso era tudo o que você queria dizer?"-ele estreita os olhos e sorri de um jeito demoníaco- Tudo o que eu quero...consigo ter...eu estou só te dando uma dica de antemão...Vai ficar pior... pode ter certeza disso!-ele volta a se sentar.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Tadaima!"- diz Tenten ao chegar em casa, encontrando sua mãe pulando feliz e alegre pela casa.-"O-o que?"-ela observa a mãe com uma gota na cabeça.

"Como foi o seu dia, filha?"-e morena a olha com cara de " foi horrível, não pergunte nada".

"Por que você esta tão feliz, e por que esse chapéu de festa na cabeça?"-ela pergunta intrigada, deixando a mochila encima do sofá.

" Ele me pediu em casamento!"

"P-pediu em casamento?"-ela arregala os olhos.

" Eu nunca te apresentei o meu namorado?-se senta no sofá-embora vá ser difícil, ele é uma ótima pessoa, um verdadeiro cavalheiro...Tenten, você esta bem com tudo isso, não é?

" Você vai casar com uma pessoa que eu não faço idéia quem seja!"-a morena olha a mãe tristemente.

" Claro que você o conhece... ele é o diretor da sua escola!"- na mesma hora a campainha toca e a mais velha vai atender.

'_imagino que tipo de pessoa ele é...se bem que eu não lembro muito bem do seu rosto mas ele deve ser ótimo se é o diretor!...diretor...'_

"DIRETOR!"-ela levanta num pulo.

" Tenten, vem aqui e diga 'Oi'...esse é o filho do homem com quem vou me casar!"-diz puxando o garoto para dentro-"Hyuuga Neji, ele é o seu futuro irmão, Tenten!"

" Oi... irmã!"- -ele sorri docemente para ela.

'_isso só pode ser um pesadelo...por favor me acorde!'_

Continua...

**OIE! xDD**

**Essa é a minha nova fic...espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro cap... **

**Como eu já havia dito, ela é baseada em um outro mangá com o mesmo nome...em que o personagem pricipal (Takeru) é baseado no hide! - ( pra quem não conhece ele era o guitarrista do X Japan e vocalista principal da hide with spread beaver...) viciada em JROCK xDD**

**Bom... é só isso...**

**O 1° cap tá ai... e espero que tenham gostado!**

**Bjus a todos**

**Arashi**


End file.
